World crisis
by roxaskey
Summary: Three teens are sent into the pokemon world and have taken the role of some characters. Now they need to figure out what happened and why the events are changing. What will happen as they travel across the pokemon world? They will encounter characters from the anime and the games. Now they must discover what happened before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

" So... why are we doing this again?" asked a 14 year old boy sat on the sofa while playing on a DSI console. He was around average height and had tanned skin. He ran a hand through his short dark brown hair.

"Because we want to see who is the better trainer!" replied another boy who was sat on the computer playing Pokemon FireRed on an emulator. He had paler skin and longer hair that reached his neck. His hair was a little lighter brown. He was 13 years old, making him the youngest in the room.

"But Ryan, you're playing on the computer so how will we battle each other?"

"Chill out Joe, I'm going to trade the pokemon from FireRed onto my Pokemon Pearl for the DS." the boy now known as Ryan replied in an obvious tone.

Joe thought for a moment. "Can you even do that?"

"Yeah, sure I can!" Ryan replied quickly... too quickly.

Joe gave Ryan a questioning look. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Err, I think so..."

"Really?"

"umm..." Ryan turned around. "Ollie can you trade pokemon from the PC to the DS?"

The last boy in the room looked up; not expecting to be dragged into the conversation. He was upside down on the bed with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. He had short brown hair, shorter than Joe's, he had pale skin skin like Ryan's but was a little taller.

"I don't know why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the one who told me about playing FireRed on the PC."

"Well I guess you could, but we would have to check online."

Joe sat up. "So I am playing Pokemon SoulSilver, Ryan is playing Pokemon FireRed and Ollie is playing Pokemon Black."

"Yup!" Ollie sat upright. "So we all have different generation pokemon!"

Ryan turned back around to face the computer. "That should make our battles more interesting!"

Later on Joe and Ollie left Ryan's house and headed each to their own homes. But all three of them had the same thought in their mind: How easy it is being a pokemon trainer.

Little did they know that a turn of events would make them change their mind and that their world would come crashing into another...

* * *

Haha! First chapter of this story. Sorry its short but it is a taster to see how many people are interested so please review. And if you want, try to guess which one of those three is writing the story!


	2. storm

Ryan was sat in his room researching on how to trade his pokemon from the PC to the DS.

'_CRACK'_

Ryan's head snapped towards his window. He saw lightning flash as the thunder roared in the sky. He smirked as he remembered that Ollie and Joe were meant to be walking to his house today. Ryan found it amusing that they had to walk through the heavy rain.

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Ryan ran down his stairs and answered the door. He saw the two he was expecting, just not exactly in the state he was expecting; Joe was completely dry and Ollie was soaked. He invited the two in.

They went to his room and started to get comfortable. Ryan explained to Joe that he was trying to figure out how to trade the pokemon. Then the two looked at Ollie who was taking off his soaking wet jacket.

Ollie faced them with an irritated look. Ryan, on the other hand,tried to hold back a smirk.

"Alright?" he asked casually.

"What!?" Ollie replied. Irritated by the stupid question.

"I said, Alright?"

"Terrific."

"You get soaked in the rain?"

"... no I decided to take a shortcut through a car wash!"

"Alright I only asked!" Ryan chuckled as he walked over to his PC to continue his pokemon FireRed adventure.

Both were blissfully unaware of Joe who was laughing at the conversation in the background.

The storm was just getting worse as the three progressed through their journeys, getting ready to battle each other. But, they weren't aware of the lightning that was getting closer... until it was too late.

Lightning had just struck the window, smashing the glass to pieces. The three covered their eyes to protect them from the incoming shards of glass. "SHIT!" Ryan yelled as he dived away from a lightning bolt that had just hit his computer.

Joe saw what happened to the computer and turned to look at the sky. He saw another lightning bolt heading in his direction. "FUCK YOU!" Joe shouted at the sky as he threw his DSI and rolled away. The lightning hit the DSI causing a blinding flash. Joe was relieved that he had dodged the lightning, but Ollie was not so lucky.

The flash had blinded everybody so no one saw the third bolt as it charged towards Ollie's 3DS, also striking his arm in the process. "GAAAAAAARRGHHH" Ollie roared in pain as electricity traveled throughout his body.

Joe ran to help Ollie up. "Are you ok?" Joe asked with concern.

"BOLLOCKS!"

"Guess not."

"GUYS!" They both looked at Ryan who pointed back up to the sky. Another bolt of lighnting hit the light in the room causing it to overload. The light shot out in Ryans direction, engulfing him. The light seeped into his skin, surrounded his eyes and coursed through his veins.

"Ryan!" Joe shouted as he ran over to try and pull him out of the light. But he was stopped as a small black cloud blew into his face. Joe breathed in the cloud. He started to gasp, his lungs finding it hard to breath.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH" Ollie stood up, his arm stinging with pain. He looked at Ryan and Joe, they were both still engulfed in the light and the black cloud. Ollie looked down at his arm, there was a huge scar from his palm up to his chest. He glared at the sky, raised his arm and roared with all his might "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US!?"

Ollie got a response... a painful one. Lightning shot down onto Ollie's arm, it wasn't as painful as last time but it still felt like a thousand knives were slashing his arm to shreds. Ollie turned to look at Ryan who was passing out, he turned to Joe who also fell unconsious. They clearly didn't go through as much pain as he was now receiving. "_why me?"_ he questioned in his mind. Why did _he_ have to take all this pain?

Then Ollie heard a voice, an unkown female voice. It whispered into his ear "_You won't suffer any longer..."_ Then he felt it. A cold breeze brought a snowflake up to Ollie. It started to glow blue and entered his chest, it was cold but soothing. It made his body numb and he started to pass out. He saw a last flash of light from the sky reach Ryan's computer, it then joined with the light that engulfed Ryan and it disappeared... taking Ryan with it.

The black cloud evaporated... and so did Joe.

The last thing Ollie saw was the ground getting farther away as the cold wind hoisted him into the air and he was struck by the final bolt of lightning. But this time it did not hurt. His body was numb from the snowflake, he could only feel energy surge through him as he passed out.

* * *

I told you I would make the chapter longer! Anyway, what do you think happened to them?


	3. Arrival 1

Ok, just so you guys know: this story is basically going to be narrated by Ollie so Ryan and Joe's points of views will be in third person and Ollie's will be in first person. Ok enjoy!

* * *

Ryan groand as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt tired, but he didn't know why he had fell asleep. _Why did I fall asleep? ... and why next to a river? Wait, what?!_

His eyes shot open and he jumped up, only to fall over again due to his weak legs. "Where the hell am I?" he asked no one in particular. "Wait a minute... the storm!" Ryan started to remember all the events of the storm last night... or at least he hoped it was last night.

"I got consumed by a bright light, Joe got taken by a black cloud and Ollie got hit by lightning and thrown into the air!" He started to panic. "What happened to Joe and Ollie!?" Ryan started to calm down and think.

"Ok, calm down Ryan. Ollie taught you how to meditate so lets try it..." Ryan closed his eyes and lost himself in the deep thought of meditation. "Well..." He started after _trying_ to meditate. "... if I ended up here after the storm then I should be able to find them somewhere." He concluded, getting up to walk over to the river.

"Ugh, I still feel tired." He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them to try and erase the sleepiness. As he rubbed his eyes he felt his hand hit somthing above his forehead. "Huh? I'm wearing a hat?" Ryan pulled of the hat and realised it was some sort of cap. He looked at the front and gasped. "I-It can't be?!"

Ryan was wearing a red cap with a white front and a small logo in the right hand corner. He dropped the cap and checked the short sleeved jacket he was wearing, It was red with short white sleeves and a white collar. he dropped it next to the cap and ran to the river to check his reflection. He nearly fell in because of what he saw.

His face looked the same and he still had his brown eyes but his hair had changed colour to black and it was spiked at the front. He was still wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with a brown belt. Ryan turned back to his jacket and hat. "Hmmm, I wonder..." He picked up his hat and placed it on his head. He looked back down at his jacket and put it on. "Okay, here we go..." He walked back to the stream, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He looked down and opened his eyes. "I knew it!" As Ryan stared at his reflection in the river he felt so many questions being answered, and many more come to mind.

Ryan was the splitting image of Red from Pokemon FireRed. "That explains the light from the computer!" He thought outloud. He started to run up the nearby hill. "But that must mean that I'm in..." He saw the nearest town. "... Kanto". Ryan stared at the town's pokemon center, and the trainers who were playing with their pokemon out the front.

"So the light must have transported me to Kanto. So what happened to Joe and Ollie? They must have been transported aswell, I just need to find out wh-" Ryan was cut off when he heard someone yelling in the town.

"That doesn't sound good!" Ryan ran to the middle of the town. When he arrived he noticed a huge crowd and... a massive robot?

"Why are you doing this? How could you take this young girls pokemon!?"

Ryan turned to see where that yell came from. He noticed the man who had yelled was holding a girl around Ryan's age by the by the shoulders. _ He must be refering to her _Ryan concluded while examaning the girl.

"We are team rocket and you will comply to our wishes!" Ryan let out a loud groan and turned to the source of the voice. The massive robot was the size of the town's houses. It was shaped like a human and team rocket was controling the robot in it's head.

"What right does that give you to steal pokemon!?" The man yelled again.

The robot pointed a finger at the man. "We are team rocket and we are superior to all of you!"

Ryan was starting to get a headache listening to these jokers. "Yeah, superior at being assholes!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

The crowd gasped and all turned to Ryan. Normally he would have been nervous in such a big crowd but now he just felt anger... and a headache. He turned to look at the crowd and spotted the girl, when he saw her whole face he realised it was Green from the manga and Red's video game counterpart. Her eyes were filled with tears, Ryan smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but to smile back.

The moment was interupted however by the team rocket's robot. "WHAT DID YOU CALL US!?" It roard angrily.

"I called you... ASS-HOLES!"

The crowd took this as their que to attack. But everything their pokemon threw at the robot, proved ineffective. "Nothing is working!"

The team rocket grunts laughed and started to boast. "Our robot is indestructible!"

Ryan's headache was growing and his vision started to get blury. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he felt strange, almost like something was pulling his gaze. When he turned to the robot he saw what it's right shoulder was glowing red. Ryan looked around and it seemed that no one else could see the red glow. He decided to keep this to himself, he also noticed and sharp metal pole was laying a few feet away. He picked it up and an idea came to his head.

Team rocket turned their robot back to ryan, knelt it down and pointed it's finger towards him. "What do you think of us now!?"

This was just the opening Ryan needed. "Well now that I've seen that... I think your Idiots!"

"WHA-" Ryan then jumped onto the robot's arm and ran up until he jumped of the arm and dug the sharp metal end of the pole into the robot's shoulder and he kept bringing the pole down until it created an opening in the robot's shoulder so he could climb in. Once he was in, he used his eyes to pick out a vital area in the robot. The red glow reappeared on some electronics in the arm.

Ryan managed to gain control of the arm and he started to use it to punch the rest of the robot until it was knocked down and the robot's hatch broke off, freeing the pokemon.

When Ryan started to emerge from the robot's fallen body, he was helped by two men. "He's OK!" One of them shouted to the rest of the crowd.

The crowd roared with cheer. Ryan started to get a little embarrassed at all the cheering. His vision had returned to normal, but something that did catch his eye.

Green ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Th-Thank you so much!" She said overjoyed to have her pokemon back.

"Don't worry about it, they probably used a bird pokemon to steal them. Am I right?"

"y-yes, they did."

"Hmm, thought so... " Ryan kept an eye on her hands; he knew about her thieving ways. "...probably because of your ornithophobia (Fear of birds)"

Green's eyes widened and she pulled away. "H-how do you know about that?" She asked him shocked that he knew.

"I just single handedly took down an indestrutible robot, Green, so I don't think it should be so strange that I know your name and about your kidnapping by Ho-oh and the masked man" Ryan began to walk away. Leaving a very confused and shocked Green.

As Ryan passed by the pokemart he noticed the news. They mentioned a massive flash of light just outside Pallet town. "That must have been me. So I'm in Pallet town. This is the starting village. I've taken the place of Red so some people here should probably know who I am." Ryan began to walk away until he heard the newsman continue...

"There have also been reports of severe lightning just outside Nuvema town in the Unova region. Witnesses say that the saw something fall into the ocean which caused a massive inpact. Whatever it was, it must have taken severe damage. Now onto the weather..."

* * *

No your not going to hear the weather. That would just be a waste of time... for you at least. For Ryan... he should probably pay more attention. BUT, anyway this was mainly focused on Ryan who has woke up and found himself as Red... and takes down a massive robot. I am using the manga main charcters personality to make it easier for the story. Anyway please review if you want to see more. (You know you want to find out what happened to Joe and Ollie)


	4. Arrival part 2

Salutem amicis meis! I'm back! No new messages yet so lets get going...

* * *

"Wake up!"

_Uuughh. Five more minutes._

"I said wake up!"

_I heard what you said. And I said five more minutes._

"Joe! Wake. Up. Now!"

_Fine._ Joe opened his eyes and started to get out of bed. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the day as advised by Prof. Elm. There was a fire in the New Bark Town Pokemon School (N.B.T.P.C) and Joe was found in the middle of a black cloud of smoke. Everyone was shocked to have found him in there and even more so when they found that he was still alive. Prof. Elm had told him that he should have died from the amount of smoke in his lungs. But Joe knew how he had really survived. He also knew where he was, Joe was always quick to learn. One thing that confused him was that his appearance changed. He had new clothes and looked exacltly like Ethan from Pokemon SoulSilver, or Gold from the manga series. So Joe decided to be smart about his situation and take up the role he was meant to play.

"Finally! You were asleep for ages!"

Joe looked at the source of the voice. "Well I'm sorry but I remember Prof. Elm tell me that I should rest often to make sure I don't wear out my lungs."

The feminine figure scoffed and shot back. "Well you've had your rest and you keep telling everyone you're fine so we can go outside."

"Fine. I guess you-" Joe glanced at his pokegear watch. "Wait! I fell asleep at 12:43 and its 12:53 now, I've only been asleep 10 minutes what did you wake me up for!" He was raising his voice, clearly irratated.

"W-well um, I j-just thought that, well..." She hung her head down. She clearly was shocked and a bit hurt at the outburst.

Joe's expression calmed. "Sorry Lyra, I'm just a little drowsy."

Lyra grinned as her Marill squirted some water in joe's face. "HeeHee, still drowsy?"

Joe sighed, she was back to normal.

After leaving the house the two wandered through the town and stopped of at some shops and bought some ice cream. The shop keepers were asking Joe if he was ok which he confirmed. They spent most of the day talking about pokemon and the fire. When they reached the square it was night and the whole area was crowded with people, Joe glanced at a poster advertising some fireworks.

"Yes! we made it in time!" Lyra ran over to her mother and Joe followed. He spotted his own _mother_ and walked over.

"Hey sweetie"

"Hi mum" Joe would have felt wierd about calling this woman his mother but as he had figured out yesterday, he had obtained the memories of a life he would have lived in this world. Lyra asked Joe if he remembered when they swam to an island off the coast and Joe actually did remember even though _he_ never actually did it.

"Welcome everybody to New Bark Town Fireworks show!" A man with a micraphone greeted everyone.

"Could have thought of a better name." Joe mumbled while rolling his eyes.

Lyra giggled at Joe's comment. Joe smiled when he heard her laugh, it calmed him.

"We all know that a storm has visited Johto, Kanto and Unova..." The man continued. "...We were lucky enough to not have anyone hurt so far. But the N.B.T.P.C was sadly burnt down. Again there were no serious injuries but we did find one boy in a cloud of black smoke. And somehow that boy survived against all odds."

Joe's mother tussled his hair when the man had done talking. He looked around and spotted Lyra wink at him. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"We would also like to thank Prof. Elm for nursing our pokemon back to health after the storm." The man finished as Prof. Elm walked next to the man and was passed the microphone. Everybody aplauded at his arrival.

"Hello everybody. I can tell you that you will all get your pokemon back tommorow. The energy released from the storm was so great that the pokemon were overwelmed and merely fainted. There are no injuries or any problems. So with no more announcments, lets start the fireworks." Everybody cheered and clapped as the fireworks were set off.

After the fantastic display of colours in the sky. Joe, Lyra and there parents headed home along with other townsfolk. Joe started to fall asleep when his mind drifted to thoughts of his friends. Where are they? _Ryan and Ollie must have also arrived here aswell but in different regions I guess?_ Joe then drifted off to sleep.

Joe woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming and an orange glow from his window. He took a look and gasped in horror as he saw a house on fire, and it just happened to be... _Lyra's house_.

Joe ran outside, not caring that he was still in pajamas. He walked through the crowd and watched as men tried to put out the fire with water from hoeses. _If only everybody had their pokemon!_ Joe heard some shouting and turned, spotting Lyra's mother. She was shouting at one of the men who was holding her back. Joe's face took on the expression of horror as he heard the words leave the woman's mouth.

"Lyra is still in there!"

Joe turned to look at the flaming house. It was an inferno, no wonder they wouldn't let anybody in to get her. But did that stop joe? No it did not. Joe ran full sprint into the house, ignoring all the protests. He had one thought keeping him going: _You survived one fire Joe, surley you can survive another to save a friend!_

Joe was now inside the blazing house. But oddly enough the heat didn't bother him. He ran up to Lyra's room but tripped as he reached the top of the stairs, causing him to fall over into the flames. Joe winced as he awaited the burning pain but it didn't arrive. He opened his eyes and found that he was in the fire but it didn't harm him. He decided to think about it later and save Lyra first, It was highly unlikely that she had the same ability.

When he finally reached her room he found her on the floor. She was awake but to weak to move. "Lyra!" Joe called as he approached her. Her eyes snapped towards him "Joe! What are you doing here?!" Joe picked her up and put one of her arms over his shoulder so she was leaning on him. "I'm getting you out!" Joe yelled as they made their way through the house to reach the front door.

When the pair reached the hallway leading to the exit, they stood frozen at the sight. The whole floor was engulfed in massive flames and the walls were just the same. Lyra looked at Joe "What do we do now?" A look of pure worry on her face.

Joe smirked a little leaving Lyra confused as he picked her up bridal style aand said "Lets go!" Joe then started to make his way down the hall as Lyra watched in shock as Joe strolled casually through the flames that were surrounding his feet but there was no emotion in his face exept determination.

Eventually the two escaped the blazing enferno and were greeted by cheers and claps. Joe, who was still carrying Lyra, walked up to her mother and set her down. Her mother was so relieved, she kept hugging Lyra and kissing her cheek and forehead. When she stopped everybody was looking around for Joe, until Lyra found a peice of paper next to where she was sitting. When Lyra read it, she giggled at the words _Gone back to bed._

* * *

Arrival part 2 finished! I need at least one review to carry on to part 3. And someone very special eneters the story and tells it in first person, So surley you want to see that. So yeah, Just use that little box underneath to review.

Postea amicis meis!


	5. AN

*Facepalm* You know I am becoming really disheartened by how many people are not leaving reviews.

I mean, I can see that people read it but there are just not any people giving me any support to continue the story.

I can't just keep going on without knowing if people are enjoying.

Come on guys, help me out...


End file.
